Sur la route de la Victoire
by Miss Loves
Summary: Le trio décide de partir à la chasse au Horcruxes, bien vite rejoint par Ginny, décidée à partir elle aussi. Entre romance, amitié et apprentissage pour devenir animagus, venez retrouver notre quatuor préféré !  HG/RW GW/HP


Chapitre 1 :

Retour au Terrier.

Harry Potter venait d'avoir 17 ans, il était donc légalement majeur, du moins dans le monde sorcier. Avec un grand sourire, il attrapa sa grosse valise, ainsi que sa chouette et Descendit, sa baguette à la main.

-Ou vas-tu comme ça mon garç… RANGE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! LES VOISINS POURRAI LA VOIR ! Explosa Vernon, son gros doigt pointé sur la baguette du jeune sorcier.

-Je m'en fiche. Répondit simplement Harry.

-Tu t'en fiche ? Tu T'EN FICHE ? Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu…

-Et bien justement, je n'y vit plus…

-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Chez les Weasley, alors maintenant pousse toi de mon chemin, ou je te jette un sort.

-Tu n'oseras pas…

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans ? Je suis donc majeur, et je peux, jeter des sorts, à n'importe qui.

-…

Harry scruta avec amusement le visage de son oncle, qui passé du violet au rouge, du rouge au blanc, et du blanc au rouge.

-Et bien, va-t-en, mon garçon, et ce fut avec un grand déplaisir de t'avoir connu ! Lança Vernon avec un rictus malfaisant.

-Tout le déplaisir est pour moi ! Répondit Harry, et Demande de ma part à Dudley ce que sa fait de ressembler à un Cachalot. Sur ce, je ne te dit pas en revoir, mais adieu !

Le jeune homme sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit rouler sa valise jusqu'à un endroit à l'abris des regards, sortit sa baguette, et appela le magicobus. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, roulant à fond, comme à son habitude. Il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Un jeune homme sortit du véhicule et débita son discours :

-Bonjours je suis Stan Rocade, je suis le contrôleur du magicobus et je vais vous accompagner lors de votre voyage, permettez que je… Oh ! Mais c'est Neville Londubat ! Allez monte mon gars !

Harry monta à bord du train et s'assis dans un fauteuil, dans un des quatre coin du bus.

-Alors comment ça va depuis ce temps Neville ?

-Bien, Bien.

-Fantastique ! Mais au fait ! Où veux tu qu'on te dépose ?

-Au Terrier, Chez la famille Weasley. Répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

-Allez Ern ! Au Terrier !

Le bus démarra brusquement, manquant de tomber, Harry se raccrocha à Stan qui baissa les yeux et lui dit, d'un air faussement amusé.

-Hé tu sais Neville, si tu veux qu'on cause, suffit de demander, pas besoin de supplier.

Stan ramena un fauteuil et s'installa en face d'Harry.

-Alors Neville, comment ça va, les études ?

-Bien, Bien.

-Et les amours ?

-Les quoi ? S'étrangla Harry.

-Bah les amours, les filles quoi !

-Sa… Sa va…

-Oh ! Raconte-moi comment elle est !

-Elle est, très belle, très jolie, très intelligente, très tous.

-Oh ! Et comment elle s'appelle ?

-Sue Thomas, inventa-t-il.

-Quel beau nom ! S'extasia Stan ! Et tu sais Neville, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, tu es en âge de… Enfin tu vois quoi… Je veux dire…

-Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire, mais, tient ! On dirai que c'est là que je descends ! S'exclama-t-il, et bien, au revoir Stan.

Sur ces mots Harry descendit du bus en réprimant son fou rire. Il se dirigea vers la maison biscornue en se promettant de relater la scène à Ron et Hermione. Un fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa de quelque coup timide, il n'avait pas l'habitude de débarquer chez des gens sans prévenir. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un bout de parchemin. Il griffonna :

[i]Salut Ron,

Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais pourrai-je passer le reste des vacances chez toi ? Mon oncle sera ravi !

Harry[/i]

Il donna la lettre à Edwige qui en deux ou trois coup d'aile se retrouva à la fenêtre de Ron.

-Tiens Edwige ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Il y eu un bruissement de feuille et quelque exclamation de joie.

-Maman ! Hurla Ron, Est-ce qu'Harry peut venir ici ?

-Bien sur mon chou !

Harry eu un sourire et attendit patiemment la lettre de son meilleur ami qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

[i]Bien sur que tu peux venir ! Hermione est déjà là, tu peux venir quand tu veux ![/i]

Harry eu un sourire et frappa à la porte. Mrs Weasley s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle ! Tu as fait vite ! Comment cela se fait ?

-J'était déjà en devant la porte, mais j'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron pour avoir votre accord.

-Sacré Harry ! Rigola-t-elle

-Harry ? Harry !

Hermione dévala les escaliers et se jeta dans ses bras.

Ron descendit aussi, attrapa la main d'Harry et l'attira dans une étreinte fraternel.

Ginny arriva elle aussi et le pris dans ses bras. Son étreinte était plus douce que celle d'Hermione, plus timide, plus mignonne aussi.

-Content de te voir vieux ! S'exclama Ron, mettant fin à l'étreinte de Ginny, Hermione était folle d'inquiétude, mais tu la connais, elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien !

-Ronald !

-Mais Mione ! C'est la vérité !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Enfin presque pas vrai, corrigea-t-elle, mais par les temps qui courent…

-Bon, les coupa Molly, nous mangeons dans une heure, vous pouvez monter, pendant ce temps là, vous pouvez monter.

Sans se faire prier, le trio d'or monta dans la chambre de Ron, tandis que Ginny retournée dans le salon. Une fois confortablement installés, Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de mettre Harry aux dernières nouvelle.

-Poudlard ouvrira plus tard cette année, le quinze septembre, au lieu du premier, l'informa Hermione

-Le quartier général de l'ordre à changé, maintenant, ils font leur réunion ici. Dit Ron

-Dean et Seamus vont rejoindre l'ordre pour offrir une protection supplémentaire à leur famille

-Mais nous avons essayé

-Mais sans réussite.

Harry sourit à ses meilleurs amis, le fait de les retrouver était un pur bonheur.

-Et toi ? Questionna Hermione, quoi de neuf ?

Avec un sourire, Harry leur relata ses vacances, sa conversation avec son oncle, puis de son autre conversation avec Stan.

Ron s'étrangla de rire tandis qu'Hermione lui demandait :

-Mais Sue Thomas n'existe pas !

-Je sais bien ! Répliqua Harry en éclatant de rire

Hermione les regarda avec amusement avec de se tordre de rire, se laissant gagner par l'hilarité générale.


End file.
